moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Twistmas
Twistmas is the festive holiday that is celebrated in the lead up to December 25 in Moshi Monsters. Twistmas is a pun on Christmas, both are celebrated on the same day and have a lot in common. Since 2011, codes have been given out to users to celebrate the holiday. In 2011 and 2012, the codes where given out in the "12 Days of Twistmas" and through the figure Advent Calendar in 2012. In 2013, the codes were given out in The Great Twistmas Giveaway as well as in the Micro Moshi Advent Calendar. Items are also sold in shops such as Yukea. Twistmas items 2008 - 2012 From 2008 to 2012, during Twistmas, twelve items were hidden (one every day for twelve days) in stores and monsters had to find the item's store from a clue posted on the The Daily Growl. Twistmas Santa Hat.png|Twistmas Santa Hat Twistmas Cuddly Santa.png|Twistmas Cuddly Santa Twistmas Pudding.png|Twistmas Pudding Twistmas Angel Topper.png|Twistmas Angel Topper Twistmas Tree.png|Twistmas Tree TwistmasAntlersNew.png|Twistmas Antlers Twistmas Kandy Kanes.png|Twistmas Kandy Kanes Twistmas Sleigh.png|Twistmas Sleigh Twistmas Lights.png|Twistmas Lights Twistmas Snowman Head.png|Twistmas Snowman Head Twistmas Reindeer.png|Twistmas Reindeer Twistmas Cuddly Snowman.png|Twistmas Cuddly Snowman All items apart from the clothing items and food items were sold in surprise presents/crackers so those who purchased wouldn't know until the item was dragged from their inventory to their room. Twistmas Reindeer 2.png Twistmas Lights Old 2.png Christmas Cuddly Santa 2.png TwsitmasSleigh1.png Twistmas Snowman Head 2.png Twistmas Angel Topper 2.png Twistmas Tree 2.png Christmas Cuddly Snowman 2.png 2011 - 2012, Coded *The secret codes for 2011 were found on moshigift.com, where every day for twelve days (for the 12 days of Twistmas), new codes were posted for new items. These codes have now expired. *The items from moshigift.com in 2011 returned in 2012 and were released with issue 24 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine, where Cap'n Buck did a 12 Days of Twistmas treasure hunt to create the item codes, given the beginnings and with the endings found throughout the issue of the magazine. These codes remain active and are able to be used. Twistmas Tree (coded item).png|Twistmas Tree Twistmas Window.png|Twistmas Window Twistmas Door.png|Twistmas Door Twistmas Wallpaper.png|Twistmas Wallpaper Twistmas Lights (coded item).png|Twistmas Lights Twistmas Lamp.png|Twistmas Lamp Twistmas Bauble.png|Twistmas Bauble Twistmas Scare Bear.png|Twistmas Scare Bear Snow Machine.png|Snow Machine Twistmas Stocking.png|Twistmas Stocking Twistmas Candycane.png|Twistmas Candycane Twistmas Floor.png|Twistmas Floor 2012 In 2012, five new items were released at Yukea as well as the older ones that had appeared in stores each year since 2008. Twistmas Banner.png|Twistmas Banner Gingerbread House.png|Gingerbread House Twistmas Lantern.png|Twistmas Lantern Warm Gloves.png|Warm Gloves Winged Ice Skates.png|Winged Ice Skates 2013 In 2013, the items from 2008-2012 apart of the '12 days of Twistmas' did not return, neither did the secret codes from the moshigift.com. Instead, The Great Twistmas Giveaway promotion took place. Everyday from December 18th until January 5th, for nineteen days, a new secret code was shown by a pop-up alert. *Twistmas Door - TWISTDOOR1 *Twistmas Window - TWISTWINDOW1 *Twistmas Wreath - TWISTWREATH *Twistmas Stocking - STOCKING5 *Candy Cane - CANDYCANE3 *Twistmas Toy Soldier - TOYSOLDIER1 *Chocolate Poppet - FAIRYLIGHTS *Chocolate Katsuma - CAROLSINGERS *Ghost of Christmas Past *Ghost of Christmas Present *Ghost of Christmas Future *Carter - SNOWBALL *Vinnie - 2014 *Hocus - ICICLES *Lurgee - SNOWFLAKE *Bodge - REDNOSE *Melting Snowman *Iced Hoodoo 2012-2013 Advent Calendar Exclusive *Twistmas Diavlo Stocking *Twistmas Katsuma Stocking *Twistmas Luvli Stocking *Twistmas Poppet Stocking *Twistmas Furi Stocking *Twistmas Zommer Stocking *Twistmas Poppet Angle *Twistmas Missile Toe *Twistmas Robin *Twistmas Wreath *Twistmas Toy Soldier Gallery Moshi-Twistmas.jpg|The album cover for the Moshi Twistmas song, old version of the Twistmas poster Moshi Twistmas Poster.png|The replacement for the Twistmas poster that came with the book: The Night Before Twistmas. December IOTM 1.jpg|Twistmas items Twistmasgiftshocking.jpg Twistmasgiftcrackmeup.jpg Moshi_Twistmas_Website.png Places snowy_main_street_preview.jpg December IOTM 2.jpg snowy_main_street.jpg File:Main_Street_Twistmas.png|Main Street of Twistmas Christmas 1.jpg Christmas 2.png Christmas 3.png Christmas.jpeg Videos Category:Celebrations Category:Events Category:Articles for Cleanup